Pirate Seas/Dialogue
Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: I thought we were trying to get back home and get your taco. Crazy Dave (Surprised): But Pirates! Hang on to your parrots and peg legs! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 2 (Penny appears) Penny: These planks really do make things very difficult. Penny: The less there are, the more airborne zombies can come! (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Flying zombies? Why would anyone ever think that up? Penny: Luckily, the Kernel-pult can defeat airborne zombies instantly with it's butter. Crazy Dave: Those zombies won't be able to believe it! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Penny appears) Penny: It's low tide and the waves are coming in. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Grab your water wings! We're going to get wet. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Butter and spikes and everything nice. Crazy Dave: That's what butter and spikes are made of. (Penny appears) Penny: That's hard to argue or agree with. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Hail fellow Captain, Dr. Zomboss: Be advised that your sailing vessel is of insufficient size. Dr. Zomboss: Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Huh? What's that now? Penny: We're gonna need a bigger boat. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas Map (After Completing Day 8) (Penny appears) Penny: The World Key from that treasure chest will be most useful! Penny: With it we can access another World. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Nuts. I was hoping it would make our boat bigger. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I love the smell of coconut cannons in the morning! Crazy Dave: Smells like... well, coconuts. (Penny appears) Penny: Target score activated. Let's see if you can beat my high score. Crazy Dave: And put in KRZYDV as your initials. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 13 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Penny! I hear squawking! I hate squawking! (Penny appears) Penny: Well, it appears that we are facing Pirate Captain Zombies. Penny: They'll send out their Zombie Parrots to carry away our plants! Crazy Dave: Why do they need to do that? One day, I'll show them. I'll blow them all away! Penny: Perhaps one day you will, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 14 (After the player completes the level and receives the Note) (Penny and Crazy Dave appear) Penny: Look out. It's a map. Crazy Dave: To treasure! It says no zombies. Maps don't lie! Penny: Well, we do have a shovel. Crazy Dave: Let's go! No time for precautions! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 15 (After beating the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I'm ready to go. Pirates are great, but I think I'm getting homesick. Crazy Dave: No wait, I mean seasick. (Penny appears) Penny: Roll down the window, please. Crazy Dave: No time for that. There's a taco to find! Penny: Not so fast, User Dave. Dr. Zomboss is once again wreaking havoc. Crazy Dave: Can't we just leave? He's not that important, is he? Penny: My sensors indicate he may be the one who has your taco. Crazy Dave (Surprised): Well than what are waiting for? Let's go!!!! (Crazy Dave leaves) Penny: I'm honestly surprised that worked. (Penny leaves) (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: I've discovered a mysterious trait in your rattletrap time machine. Dr. Zomboss: Its temporal signature is nearly identical to my own creations. Dr. Zomboss: Explain to me, how was this "Penny" created in the first place? (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Penny appears) Penny: Could I really be some form of Zombot? Penny: User Dave, am I the daughter of Dr. Zomboss? (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: That was one fine sandwich! So, what did I miss? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After the player defeats Zombot Plank Walker and receives the Pirate Seas Trophy, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Please, tell me about your creation process. Crazy Dave: It was pretty easy! I found some timey wabby wabbo stuff. Crazy Dave: Then I put it between two slices of bread... Crazy Dave: BOOM! Awesome sandwich! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Such proliferous bunk. I should have expected as much. Dr. Zomboss: I'll have the answers someday, when David's brains are on my plate. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Last Stand II (Penny appears) Penny: These waves keep getting worse. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I'm still not wet. Penny: I meant zombie waves. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Last Stand III (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: You've got a boat load of sun. Don't go overboard. (Penny appears) Penny: I see what you did there. Crazy Dave: Wha -? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Cannons Away I (Penny appears) Penny: Why do birds suddenly appear? (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Who cares? We have cannons and a score to beat. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Cannons Away III (After beating the level, Penny appears) Penny: Congratulations on beating my scores. I'm not bitter. Penny: I'm not saying you cheated... cheater. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Yeah! Everyone's happy! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Locked and Loaded III (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I feel like something is missing. (Penny appears) Penny: Sunflowers? Crazy Dave: Nope. My taco. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds I (Penny appears) Penny: Remember, protect those plants. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Those Spring Beans are living on the edge. Penny: Danger is their middle name. Penny: Someone should update the Almanac. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds II (Penny appears) Penny: I wonder if these endangered Snapdragons fear the oncoming zombies. Penny: Given their intimidating nature, one would think they don't. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Of course they're scared, Penny! Crazy Dave: They're in danger of walking the plank! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds III (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Wowzers! Those Spikeweeds are really close to the front of the lawn! Crazy Dave: Don't let them bite the dust. Leave no weed behind! (Crazy Dave leaves) Dead Man's Booty (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to Dead Man's Booty! Crazy Dave: I'd plunder that. (Crazy Dave and leaves)